Electronics equipment is often mounted in racks or other such structures. Bezels attached to the mounting structures aesthetically protect the front-facing portion of the equipment and allow technical personnel access to the equipment for maintenance and repair. The mounting structure can include vertical rails with catches to which the bezel is mounted. Bezels typically have two latch mechanisms, on opposite ends of the bezel, that attach to the catches on the vertical rails. A lock is often used to prevent unauthorized removal of the bezel from the rails. The lock prevents personnel from removing the bezel from the mounting structure.
For aesthetic or functional reasons, some locks are located midway along the length of the bezel. Other locks have been displaced to one side of the bezel. In general, the particular location of the lock requires a particular mechanical solution for locking the bezel latches. A solution specific to a centrally located lock is typically inapplicable to bezels with a lock displaced to one side. Moreover, many solutions require numerous pieces of separate mechanical fasteners, such as screws, which can complicate assembly of the bezel.